swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dual-Phase Lightsaber
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual A Dual-Phase Lightsaber is a Lightsaber variant that, at first glance, appears to be identical to a standard Lightsaber, with a small handle emitting an energy blade about 1.3 meters long. However, Dual-Phase Lightsabers include a complex array of multiple Lightsaber Crystals within the handle of the weapon, allowing the user to switch the blade's length from the standard length out to a length of nearly 3 meters. Dual-Phase Lightsabers are extremely popular during the days of the Jedi Civil War and the surrounding time periods due to the large number of Lightsaber-wielding opponents a Jedi is likely to face. The longer blade setting allows the wielder to keep an opponent at a distance during a duel, but Dual-Phase Lightsabers on this setting are also more unwieldy, making it difficult to defend against opponents that get up close to the wielder. In its Default Form, a Dual-Phase Lightsaber functions as a normal Lightsaber. As a Swift Action, the wielder can switch to the Extended Form setting. While on this setting, the Dual-Phase Lightsaber increases the wielder's Reach by 1 square, but the wielder also takes a -2 penalty to their Reflex Defense against attacks made by adjacent targets. If you use a Lightsaber Crystal with a special effect when constructing a Dual-Phase Lightsaber, that Lightsaber Crystal affects both the Default and Extended Forms of the Dual-Phase Lightsaber (See also Dual-Phase Lightsaber Variants, below). A Dual-Phase Lightsaber requires a special Energy Cell to operate (The cost is ten times the price of an ordinary Energy Cell, but it lasts almost indefinitely). Weapon Type: Lightsabers Size: '''Medium '''Cost: 6000 Damage: 2d8 Weight: 0.5 Kilograms Type: Energy and Slashing Availability: Rare Special: Is a Reach Weapon (In Extended Form) Special: Can be Thrown (In Default Form) Dual-Phase Lightsaber Variants Some Jedi adapt the technology behind Dual-Phase Lightsabers to allow them to wield a weapon that uses two different Lightsaber Crystals with different effects. When constructing a Dual-Phase Lightsaber, you can choose a Lightsaber Crystal as normal for the Default Form and also apply its properties to its Extended Form. However, instead of gaining the Extended Form of a normal Dual-Phase Lightsaber, you can instead choose a second Lightsaber Crystal with a different effect to add to your Dual-Phase Lightsaber. If you do this, you create two settings for your Dual-Phase Lightsaber with mutually exclusive effects. When you use a Swift Action to change the Form of the Dual-Phase Lightsaber, you then gain the benefits of whichever Lightsaber Crystal is attuned to that Form. For example, you might choose an Ilum Crystal for your Default Form (Gaining the +1 Force bonus on attack rolls), and then a Bondar Crystal for the Secondary Form (Which converts the weapon's damage to Stun damage). If your switch from the Default Form to the Secondary Form, you lose the +1 Force bonus on attack rolls (Ilum Crystal) but gain the ability to convert the weapon's normal damage to Stun damage (Bondar Crystal).